fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commando (TF3)
Summary, Appearance, and Personality The Commando is a character in the (fictional) video-game, Team Fortress 3. He is an American soldier wearing camo fatigues and with a bandolier of ammo and grenades on his chest. He sometimes wears a green beret, a nod to the Green Berets, a elite special-forces unit that operated during Vietnam and Korea. He is quiet, and cool under fire, although he has a reasonable ammount of fear, unlike most of the other TF3 mercenaries. He has a sense of humor, and, overal, is generally a pretty average soldier, as is displayed by his choice of weapons. As far as TF3 is concerned, he sports 200 HP and medium range. He drinks quite a bit of alchohol, but unlike the Demoman, he never drinks when combat seems possible. In the updated Meet the Spy, however, he dosen't see the fight coming, and is caught tipsy. Tier: 9-A + Name: The Commando Gender: Male Age: In his late 20s to early 30s. Origin: Team Fortress 3 Classification: Human Mercenary Attack Potency: Wall Level + with guns, Street Level with knife. Room Level with all his grenades. Large Building Level with his Napalm Bomb. Can be vastly increaced with the Paradrop, calling in backup. Speed: Human (Average for TF3) Lifting Strength: Unknown, can be assumed to be somewhat above average. Carries The Flag with ease, despite it being very bulky, and perhaps wheighing 100 lbs. Striking Strength: Wall Level + with guns. Durability: Building Level. (Can survive dozens of gunshots or several hits with knives, as well as a grenade exploding at his feet. One headshot with a sniper rifle will kill him, however.) Stamina: Unknown. Thanks to game mechanics, he has infinite stamina in-game. Can be assumed to be somewhat above-average. Range: About 125 feet in-game with his AR, but in Meet the Commando, he took down an entire camp of enemies without moving, so his range must be at least 150 yards. Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Not many major weaknesses. If caught off gaurd, he might be found drunk, as he drinks quite a bit and apperantly can't hold it very well. Has an almost unreasonable fear of the Heavy, the Sniper, and the Pyro, suggesting he is afraid of large, dangerous, imposing enemies, enemies who can kill him without him knowing, and fire, or perhaps insane enemies. Powers and Abilities: Great marksmanship skill, superhuman durability. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Using his equipment. Also has a killing taunt in which he pulls out a stick he has sharpened, feels the point, then says "nice" and stabs with it, which instantly kills enemies it hits, putting it's DC at about Building Level ++ at least. His Super Attacks are the Napalm Bomb, in which he marks a single spot to be hit with a huge bomb of napalm that both harms and ignites nearby enemies, (As Super Attacks go, this one is rather weak) and the paradrop, in which a large number (around 35) of A.I. Scouts, Soldiers, and Commandos are dropped into the fray. These soldiers are weak, dumb, and underpowered, but their sheer numbers can easily overwhelm an enemy. Standard Equipment: AR: His main weapon is an Assault Rifle that has medium range, a high fire rate, medium damage, medum accuracy, ect. It is one of the few straight-up machine guns in the game, as most are gimicky, underpowered, or overpowered in some way. It carries 100 rounds that it chews up at 220 rounds per minute, so watch out, as well as a second clip with 100 rounds. It's greatest advantage is the fact that it does not slow him down the slightest notch when firing. Glock: He also carries a simple, underpowered, 10 shot pistol. Nothing special here. It is about equal to the Scout's pistol in almost every way. It's only major advantage is the fact that the Commando carries over 70 rounds for it, meaning, as far as pistols go, he will probably never run out of ammo. Frag Grenade: His third weapon is 5 Frag Grenades. These are fairly average grenades, comperable to the Demoman's grenades in most ways, exept that they do more damage and do not explode on contact with an enemy. But watch out, as these grenades actually damage your teamates, just not as much as they damage the enemy. Elephant Knife: A very large hunting knife. It's name is a nod to Rambo: First Blood, as a police officer in the movie questions the validity of John Rambo's large skewer really being a hunting knife, quipping, "what do you hunt, elephants?" (At least that is what I remember him saying.) It is exactly the same as the Sniper's Kukri in all but appearance and name. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9